Confession
by Ipuchan
Summary: An AAMRN where a group of my friends and I lock Ash and Misty up.... PG for kissing


A/N I own nothing, and I apologize for the horribleness of this fic, but I think its funny so I decided to post it! :) O and I refer to myself as Lessa!  
  
Confession  
  
Lessa *in war gear stuff*: Our mission today is simple. Ash and Misty will be incarcerated until such a time as they tell  
each other thier true feelings. AKA Thier love of each other. (Translation: We're locking them in a room until they confess)  
  
*A group of the usual charas (Brock, Jim, Ryuuoojo, Aura, EVERYONE) push Ash and Misty into the cold cellar  
of the Pokécenter*  
Lessa: AND YOU'RE NOT COMING OUT UNTIL YOU TELL EACH OTHER THE TRUTH  
ABOUT HOW YOU FEEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash: *dazed from the fall* Huh? Wa???  
Misty: *happens to have landed ON Ash* HEY!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!   
Lessa: Try to stop me!!! MWA HA HA HA *everyone leaves to a soundproof room in which there are TV's linked  
to the cameras in the cold cellar.  
*Ash and Misty bang on door a bit*  
Misty: This is ALL your fault! If you hadn't started that argument this morning we wouldn't be here!  
Ash: I did not  
Misty: Why did you hafta go and say I can't read a map? I can read one better than you or Brock!   
Ash: Because you can't!   
*the whole cannot can so argument goes on for a few minutes*  
Ash: Look, Misty, I'n SORRY OK????  
Misty: *totally NOT expecting an APOLOGY outta Ash just stares blankly at him*  
Ash: Okay? I'm sorry, there, I said it. I. Am. Sorry. *walks to the furthest corner*  
Misty: umm.. thanks Ash... apology accepted... but why did you hafta go and start that in the first place?   
Ash: well, because, umm, i dunno. I geuss that I just couldn't think of anything that wouldn't get you mad at me.  
Misty: What do you mean?  
Ash: Well no matter WHAT I say somedays you always take insult out of it. Like if I were to say you looked nice  
with your hair down you'd probably say 'What? didn't I look nice before?' and get you back all up..  
Misty: well, gee Ash, I never knew you felt that I ALWAYS take insult.... I don't, it's just that sometimes the way you say it sounds  
like you mean something bad.  
Ash: Well it's not my fault I haven't talked to many girls in my life. You're actually the one girl I ever known for longer than  
a few weeks, other than May.   
Misty: *softley* Ash.....  
Ash: and.. and.. you're the only girl that I actually.. kinda... *almost inaudibly* like..  
Misty: Really?????  
Ash: yea, I know you hate me... so if you wanna just leave after we get outta here that's ok....  
Misty: ...but... *thinks* we won't get outta here till I say this so....... Ash,  
Ash: yea?  
Misty: I would never leave you just because of that, You're one of my best friends, even though we argue a lot, and,  
I.. I ... I..... I like you too....  
Ash: Really?  
Misty: yea, a lot.  
Ash: wow.  
*they get up and walk across the room to each other. they hug tightly! ahh ta heck wif it! then they kiss the first kiss of true  
love*  
THE END!!!  
  
  
  
  
ALTERNATE ENDING! (well same ending, different conffesion... whatever)  
  
  
  
Ash: *dazed from the fall* Huh? Wa???  
Misty: *happens to have landed ON Ash* HEY!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!   
Lessa: Try to stop me!!! MWA HA HA HA *everyone leaves to a soundproof room in which there are TV's linked  
to the cameras in the cold cellar.  
*Ash and Misty bang on door a bit*  
Misty: This is ALL your fault! If you hadn't started that argument this morning we wouldn't be here!  
Ash: I did not  
Misty: Why did you hafta go and say I can't read a map? I can read one better than you or Brock!   
Ash: Because you can't!   
Misty: I can so! There are soo many things I can do better than you Ash katchem I can't even think of all of them!  
Ash: There are not! There are things I can do better than you!  
Misty: yea? ok, name two.  
Ash: Ummm... I can...   
Misty: haha  
Ash: wait a minute.. I can Understand Pikachu better than you!  
Misty: yea? so? I can unserstand Togepi better than you. But whatever, name ONE more thing YOU can do better than ME  
Ash: ummm *then the strangest idea came to his head* I can KISS better than you!  
Misty: huh? how would you KNOW?   
Ash: umm... well.... Brock and I had a lot of "guy" talks.... *blush* (AND NO THEY DID NOT KISS EACH OTHER FREAKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS ISN'T A YAOI FIC! THIS IS AN AAMRN!!!!!!!!!!!)  
Misty: Okay, fine, but how do you know you kiss *better* than me?  
Ash: I just do.  
Misty: O yea?  
Ash: YEA!  
Misty: Then prove it *totally not thinking he actually will*  
Ash: (he's not actually realising what he's doing peoples) Fine then I will.  
Misty: huh?   
Ash gets up walks over to the very astonished Misty and kisses her full on the lips  
She is frozen at first but then decides that Ash really is a good kisser and tries to prove to him that she is a good kisser  
too. What started as proof turned into a kissing contest that went on for a while. When finally they broke, both drew in  
a big gasp as they realised what they had done, and how they were standing. Ash's arms were around Misty's waist and back  
and Misty's were around Ash's neck. They both blushed, but didn't move away.   
Ash: Well?  
Misty: You were right, you are a better kisser, but I can improve with practise.  
They both smiled and decided that they needed a bit more "practise"   
After that kiss was over they looked each other in the eyes and whispered the only thing that could have possibly been said.  
"I love you" in perfection unison the new/forever-known-that-that-was-gonna-happen couple said and then they  
said a silent vow with thier eyes 'Forever'. Nothing else can be used to end this fic so let it go They kissed once  
more as appreciation of that vow.  
THE END!!! (or is it?)  
  
  
  
  
Lessa: okay, we've let them be for an hour now. I think it's safe that we can go take them to the party we have waiting.   
*The gang goes downstairs*yes Ash and Misty are kissing yet again so what if I like saying that?  
Lessa: Ok, you two love birds, alone time is over now, time to come up and party!  
Ash and Mist:huh????  
Jim: It's your getting together party, yes we are all so happy that were throwing you a party now Lets go!  
Baisically what happens next is all go upstairs have a great time and at the height of the party a big TV  
screen goes down and replays thier first kiss. After that's gone through a few times they take the tape and present it  
to Ash and Misty as a present. Everyone's happy, and I have nothing else to say. Laters!  
  
~~**Lessa/Ryuuoojo**~~ (Of Pern and beyond) 


End file.
